Diabetes mellitus is the most common endocrine disease. The disease is characterized by metabolic abnormalities; by long-term complications involving the eyes, kidneys, nerves and blood vessels; and by a lesion of the basement membranes demonstrable by electron microscopy.
Diabetes mellitus can be broadly classified into two groups, insulin-dependent (IDDM) and non-insulin-dependent (NIDDM). IDDM patients require insulin therapy. It is difficult to maintain a normal blood sugar level throughout the course of a day, even if multiple injections or infusion pumps are used. It is even more difficult to maintain a normal blood sugar level utilizing traditional insulin therapy given as one or two injections per day.
A method for treating diabetes mellitus by stimulating the body's own insulin producing cells would, at least in part, overcome the need for insulin therapy in IDDM patients.